


【托欧包】最难消受

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 托欧双龙包子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: A heart can love different people, how can a hole hold two penises
Relationships: Michael Owen/Fernando Torres/Steven Gerrard
Kudos: 4





	【托欧包】最难消受

杰拉德想他大概是要疯了，或许是在梦里，才会遇到现在这个场景，光是一个吻都快让他兴奋了。

高大的前锋已经把上衣脱掉，露出赤裸的胸膛，手臂的纹身一路蔓延锁骨，杰拉德愣愣地看着他，胳膊贴着对方温热的皮肤，前锋殷红的嘴唇上还留着刚刚杰拉德舔上去的唾液，在灯光下亮晶晶的。那种熟悉又温软的感觉让杰拉德有些眩晕，血液在身体里加速,耳朵只听到鼓噪的杂声。

还有一个他极熟悉的人站在背后，那双手从杰拉德的衣服下摆伸进去，球衣拉到胸前，揉捏起乳尖，这一点手劲时不时轻柔摩挲，又用力刮过细细的乳孔，按进软肉里转圈地挤压，蔓延开一片红色，胸前泛起又疼又痒又麻的感觉，往上通到大脑里，让杰拉德呻吟出声，往下刺激到腰部发软，双腿不自觉地分开，阴茎微微鼓起。

杰拉德想回头说点什么，又被面前的前锋堵住了嘴，柔嫩的舌头在口腔内厮磨交缠，传到耳边啧啧水声，眼前只看到那一张熟悉的眉眼染上艳色，就忘了言语，全心沉浸到这一吻中，从鼻子里发出低沉的呻吟。这一下气坏了后面那个前锋，手指在乳尖狠狠拧了一把，揪起细嫩的皮肉转了一圈，疼得杰拉德叫出声，额头冒起了汗。他此时已被激的浑身发烫，胸前乳头红肿不堪，全身小麦色的皮肤透出一点红。

杰拉德是惯常哄着他的，过去闹什么别扭都是杰拉德先低头，但他们分离已久，期间又生出种种事宜加之种种气恼，让杰拉德心底也摇摆不定。回过头看前锋眼神发狠地瞪自己，不知是否有灯光的原因，杰拉德看过去总觉得眼神有点水意，心里的气泄了，想他不过就是这样的脾气。

杰拉德一边放软了语气叫他的名字，又俯身去亲对方的脖子，半张脸都贴在颈窝处，口鼻靠近敏感的耳边磨蹭啮舔，呼吸纠缠之际，把前锋白皙的脖颈弄得飞红。

另一个前锋也没生气，干脆往前一步，把杰拉德夹在中间。手往下一直伸到了裤子里，翻出那一根翘起的性器，握成一个圈上下摩擦。掌心带着一点粗糙的茧子在娇嫩的皮肉上搓摩，顶端吐出的清液沾湿了手掌。神经燃起一溜火星，像火炭烧溶了蜡烛一样，让杰拉德浑身发软，喘息渐重，不自觉夹紧了双腿蹭着那只手。

英格兰人听着他的呻吟，脸越来越红，眼睛看见他满面的动情之色，低头对着胸膛的红肿之处一咬，留下一个齿痕，杰拉德浑身一颤，腹股沟肌肉绷紧了，在手掌中射出一股精液。然后两个人隔着杰拉德互相对视了几分钟，西班牙前锋晃晃手上的润滑剂。

这时候杰拉德还没意识到他们的交流，头脑和四肢像热水里泡久了一样昏沉无力，神经里的快感酥酥麻麻。金发的前锋轻轻一压杰拉德的肩膀，他就主动跪了下来，脸正对着英格兰人的腿根，鼻子抵在前方，闻到一股麝香的味道。

杰拉德无需吩咐地张开嘴，咬住松紧的裤腰往下拉，又继续把内裤也拉下来，露出勃起的性器。温暖湿润的口腔包裹住阴茎，杰拉德仔细地吮吸舔弄，软软的舌头绕着柱体上下滑动，舌面摩挲顶端的小孔。又湿又热的感觉让前锋舒痒到骨头里，伸出手抓住了他的头发，挺腰往喉咙里面顶，磨得他嘴角发红，下巴发酸。

而杰拉德看不见的后面则被扒了精光，球裤和内裤脱到脚踝上挂着，红色的球衣乱七八糟的沾着汗水和精液。西班牙人往臀缝里倒了不少润滑剂，顺着重力滴落到地板上，显得穴口水淋淋湿透了的样子。他又把润滑剂倒在手上，再慢慢伸进去，里面湿热软紧，杰拉德只有一点酸胀的感觉，也努力配合放松。西班牙人很快就能够把三根手指塞进去，长长的手指在里面搅弄，深入摸到里面的腺体处，激起杰拉德猛一收缩，紧紧夹住了手指，阴茎又翘了起来。

于是西班牙人把手指抽出来，换上粗长的阴茎，对着湿软的一寸寸地顶进去，另一只手往前摸到他的阴茎轻摸浅搔，让杰拉德忍不住停在那呻吟，只觉得身体像被撑开了一样，仿佛能感觉到上面的青筋，深深地刻进后穴里，还有来自前面的快感也夹击着他，杰拉德蜷紧了脚趾，腰部连带着大腿都在颤抖。

前锋慢慢抽插起来，刻意绕过了之前那一处敏感点，阴茎刮蹭过柔嫩的软肉，被湿热的穴肉紧紧套住，手上抚弄着那根翘起的阴茎，也是一样的轻柔力度。那种犹如隔靴搔痒的快感让杰拉德感觉体内更为空虚，他往后迎合，希望能顶到敏感处。

接下来没想到的是，英格兰人顺着把性器抽出来，也往鼓满的穴口塞进了一根手指，杰拉德赫然地发现自己被他们夹在中间。他隐约地知道接下来要发生的事，心中又惧怕又焦渴，摇头想要拒绝，眼神看过英格兰人，见他心情一派勃发，眼神发亮，便想向另一个人求助。

“不行……这样不行……我受不了的……”，才一出声就把杰拉德自己吓了一跳，这嗓子又沙又哑，活像被一把刀捅了一样。可西班牙人也不答应，只给他脸上笑着吻了两下以做安抚，难得笑出一丝当年的影子，哄得杰拉德晕晕乎乎，挣扎的动作也有气无力。

英格兰人把阴茎捅进去的时候，已经是非常缓慢的速度，仍然让杰拉德顿觉撕裂般的疼痛，他声音哀哀地讨饶，想让他们放弃，不自觉的挺起腰逃开，被西班牙人强硬地格开双腿，在阴茎那搓揉刮弄，洇湿了一手的清液，又对着敏感的腺体处一阵猛插狠操，犹如一阵狂风席卷的火焰烧遍了全身，让杰拉德在痛中体会出一点快感，渐渐呻吟起来，泻出精液，浑身软绵才勉强吃下两个人的性器，把穴口撑得极满，紧紧箍住一前一后的两根粗长阴茎。

两个人也忍了好久，便一起抽插起来，偏偏没有多少默契，一会两根一起进出，一会又一根急操急出一根缓缓摩擦，响亮黏腻的水声就已经非常急促，更可怕的是两根都顶着最敏感最脆弱的腺体处钻磨，让杰拉德仿佛电流击中一样的浑身酥麻，脑袋里空空如也，只能随着那种直击心灵的快感不断呻吟，阴茎蹭在肢体之间挤压，时不时被手指拨开小孔扣挖，手指又并起来在顶端紧握堵按。

杰拉德几次想张口求饶，浑身都软了只发出支支吾吾的呻吟，连说话的力气也没有，眼前全都是两人飞红的脸颊和兴奋的神情，双腿全靠身后在臀上手掌的支持，脚趾堪堪踩到地上，臀肉被揉捏拍打出道道红痕。而面前这位又是在肩头脖颈四处啃咬，留下无数齿痕红印。浑身无一处不刺激，不过一会杰拉德实在控制不住，在手指移开的时候又射了出来，比之前稀薄些，穴肉层层缩紧颤抖不止，更缠住两根阴茎用力地吮吸。

这一重绞缠刺激前后两个人也快到紧要关头，西班牙人托起两边臀肉，猛力操进去，凶狠地摩擦过软肉，前面的英格兰人则是抓紧了杰拉德的腰，冲着最深的里面撞击翻搅。只有杰拉德一个人被硬生生留在高潮之后反复体验极致的快感，像汹涌的河水一样淹没全身感官，无处可去，无论怎么求饶都不会停下来，他已经分不清是快乐还是痛苦，被堵到极点无法释放的感觉抓心挠肝般难受。等到两根阴茎都射出精液，粘稠的液体冲击着软肉，像是冲破了洪水的堤坝，杰拉德浑身一僵，整个人痉挛着从尿道流出水一般的液体，而后面的精液顺着抽出的阴茎缓缓流出来，双重失禁的样子让杰拉德无地自容。

之后杰拉德觉得自己实在是坚持不住，不敢再插进去了，连连道歉想要提前结束。英格兰人故作不满，缠着他撒娇，言语间想要把西班牙人赶走。杰拉德满头大汗不敢应承，只好手口并用，夹紧了双腿任由两人插弄。西班牙人双手紧握他的屁股，把那一根性器戳在细嫩的大腿根来回操干，抵在会阴处几乎摩擦出了火星，杰拉德仿佛觉得连阴茎都被操到了，想要往前挪开，嘴里还含着一根，口腔塞得满满的，呼吸难耐。又耗费半天时光，一场下来杰拉德腰侧大腿的皮肤又青又紫了一大片，仔细一看从肩颈到膝弯牙印红痕细细密密，屁股上也挨了不少巴掌印，嘴唇红肿破皮，浑身又湿又黏。

**Author's Note:**

> 英格兰人：我们不要那个西班牙人好不好，我去叫副队过来。  
> 西班牙人：谢谢提醒，我们还有个西班牙中场可以叫呢。


End file.
